Steam FAQ
What is Steam? Steam is an online gaming platform for PC and Mac. It has a download shop for more than 1.000 games, community features like ingame chatting and it automatically updates all your purchased games to the newest version. You can access all your purchased games from everywhere in the world by logging in to your Steam account. Is Steam / online activation required to use RailWorks? Yes. Whether it is the DVD or online version steam is required for the initial installation process. What is and how do I activate offline mode for Steam? Offline Mode allows you to play games through Steam without reconnecting to the Steam Network every time you wish to play - this is particularly useful if you do not plan on playing over the internet and would prefer not to download new updates for your single-player games. You have to update both, the Steam client software and all of your games before you can turn on the offline mode. To go to offline mode, open your Steam client, go in the menu bar on Steam and choose "go offline". The client will then restart and not connect to the service again until you choose to do so. I can not access the Steam shop to buy addons You need to be online in your Steam client to access the shop. Please go to the Steam support page to further investigate your issue. When I click RailWorks in Steam a message tells me "This game is currently unavailable" This happens frequently for Windows Vista and 7 users with restricted user accounts. You need to run the Steam client as administrator. Right click on your desktop or start menu shortcut and select "run as administrator". You can also set the shortcut to always run as admin, when you access the properties. You can also try to change the server location your client connects to in the Steam properties (goto Steam menu, properties and the "downloads and cloud" tab). If that does not help: exit Steam, browse to your Steam folder (by default: C:\Program Files\Steam) and delete or rename the "Clientregistry.blob" file. You will need to reenter your login data after that. If it does not help, delete all the content in the Steam folder except for Steam.exe, Clientregistry.blob and the "steamapps" subfolder. That should redownload and reinstall the Steam client. If the error persists further please get in contact with Steam support or browse their knowledgebase. Steam has reverted changes I made to default files, why? When you have activated the automatic updates for Railworks and a new patch came out, Steam will install it and so undo any changes you made to the default files that get updated. Also when you check your installation with Steam it will overwrite all files that have been altered in any way. However: Steam will not touch files it does not know about. If you want to change things in one of the default routes for example you can safely work on a cloned version of it, also any 3rd party addons bought elsewhere will never be deleted or modified through Steam. This does not apply when you use Steam in offline mode. How do I reinstall the game? Basically, this should never be necessary. The Steam client is able to repair your installation to a certain level if something goes wrong. Right click on Railworks in your games list and select properties, then go to the "local files" tab and click on the button "check integrity of the file cache". Steam will then check all files for errors and redownload those it suspects of being wrong (also note the question above). Due to experience please run the process twice to make sure it finds all corrupt files. If that still does not resolve your error you can also delete the game through the Steam client and redownload it again completely (around 10GB of transfer volume, depending on how much addons you bought). Please note: Steam will only delete the files it knows about, so every 3rd party addon, route, extra files will be left in place. If you suspect a problem with one of those browse to the Railworks folder (default: C:\Program Files\Steam\steamapps\common\railworks) and delete them manually or through the package manager. Can I trade/sell my copy of Railworks in case I don't like it? No. Your Railworks installation will be bound to your Steam account. You would have to give your Steam account away together with your copy of the game, but trading the account is prohibited by Steam's EULA / TOS. Apart from that: there is no reason you will not like the game ;-) Other useful resources *The official Railworks FAQ page *Steam support pages Category:Steam